Heartbeat
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Bubbles keeps Boomer's heart beating.  A song-fic.


**A/N: Hi-Hi! I'm alive and fully well. I apologize for not updating any of my stories in quite a while! I intend to finish all of them to the best of my abilities. Writers block isn't really helpful, however. Anyway here's a short BubblesxBoomer song-fic, told in Boomers third-person POV (My first one, please go easy on me!) As always please R&R. I'll stop my rambling now and hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: As always I own NOTHING but the plot of this FAN-fiction. The Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys, even the city of Townsville belongs to the awesome Craig McCracken! I also do not own the song! _

_**Song: "Heartbeat" by Stereo Skyline**_

_**

* * *

**_

There was something about the sparkle that shone in her eyes that had always managed to captivate him. Whenever he saw her it was like his heart would stop momentarily but then pick up, making up for the lost moments of beats.

When they spent time together, whether it'd be alone or together, his focus was mainly on her. She was an addiction to him that kept his heart going, through tough times and good.

_So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating._

_She's the soul reason I keep believing_

_That we're going to die like this, you know oh, oh, oh._

Boomer walked towards an unsuspecting Bubbles and wrapped his arms around her waist as she packed her unneeded books away for the weekend. She jumped slightly startled but instantly relaxed into the feeling. "Hey." He whispered in her ear, resting his head on her shoulder.

Bubbles smiled and turned around to fully hug him. "Hi." She whispered. They stared there for a while and Boomer was sure she could hear and feel the beat of his heart. She snuggled her head into his chest and pressed her ear over his heart, confirming his suspicion. Her smile widened and she giggled.

After a few moments she looked up to him. "Ready to go?" He asked her, looking into her shining sky blue eyes. She nodded and took his hand in hers, closing her locker with her free hand. They walked out into the sunshine, finally free from the compounds of the school, at least till the weekend ended. He looked at her.

_Hey, hey  
__Beautiful__ the sunshine shines oh, oh so bright, alright  
Lay back  
I'll spend the night just staring at you_

The sun's rays shone on her like she was an angel and to him, she was. Her eyes sparkled and shone even more and her silky blonde hair, which she kept in her signature pigtails, gleamed, basking in the rays the sun provided it. She was beautiful, perfect in every way in his opinion. Anyone who thought differently brought a look of astonishment to his face followed by a shake of disagreement.

"Boomer, let's go to the park before we head home. We haven't been there in quite a while." Bubbles said to him and he nodded, feeling the same way. They headed in the direction of Townsville Park, enjoying the sounds and sights around them. Occasionally Bubbles would stop to admire an animal and play with it and he would watch her, a gentle smile complimenting his features. This was one of the many things he loved about her; she was gentle and kind to everyone and everything around her.

They entered the park.

_For every grain of sand, that you drew me __pictures__ in  
There was one for every time that my- my heart dropped again_

_So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating  
And the soul reason I keep believing  
That we're going to die like this you know, oh, oh, oh._

_(Heart beat b'beat beat beating)_

Somehow they had found themselves playing in the sandbox, a place they both enjoyed since they were younger and growing up. Bubbles held a stick in her hand as she doodled on the sand. She was currently drawing a heart that said "Bubbles + Boomer = Forever Together" His heart pounded at the simple gesture; she knew just that things to do to make his heart beat this loudly and this much.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, not interrupting her from her drawings. "You're my beautiful angel. You do know that, right?" He whispered so that she could hear him. A small smile placed itself on her face.

She nodded, "And you're my knight in shining armor."

The time slowly passed around them as they closed themselves off in their own little world, just the two of them.

_Close__ your eyes don't say a word  
Your way too beautiful you heard  
The way- the way my heart keeps beating (beating)_

_For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in  
There was one for every time that my- my heart dropped again_

_So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating  
And the soul reason I keep believing  
That we're going to die like this you know, oh, oh, oh_

The sun began to set on the horizon. Both Bubbles and Boomer had been lying on the grass watching it silently. Their book bags were in a pile off to the side but in sight of the both of them. No words were needed as they enjoyed the silent, peaceful air that surrounded them.

_So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating  
And the soul reason I keep believing  
That we're going to die like this you know, oh, oh, oh._

_(A'beat beat b'beat beat beating x4)  
(So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating)_

His hand stroked her hair absentmindedly as she held his free hand. She cuddled closer to him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. She muttered something so low that even he couldn't hear what she had said.

"Huh?" He wondered.

A small smile crept onto her lips. "Your heart's beating really fast again. It's cute." She said.

Boomer looked away to keep Bubbles from seeing the light shade of pink that was on his cheeks but that only made her giggle more. "Yeah… That happens a lot… … …" He muttered something softly after that.

"Excuse me?" Bubbles said looking up at him, wondering what he had said.

_So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating  
And the soul reason I keep believing  
That we're going to die like this you know, oh, oh, oh._

"It happens a lot when you're around. You're the reason my heart keeps beating." He said, looking into her eyes.

She smiled and pecked his lips lightly.

'And you always will' He thought as he pecked her lips as well.

* * *

**A/N: Okie so here was my first song-fic. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R to tell me your thoughts, how to improve, etc. Thank you so much for reading! I promise I will get my other stories written and published on here as fast as I can so until then these one-shots will have to do. Thanks!**


End file.
